Sumika Hoshikawa
Summary Sumika Hoshikawa is one of the students of Tokyo's sorcery academy and the main heroine of Ultimate Antihero. Having witnessed Homura Kamishiro defeating Typhon, Sumika chose to study the Evil Gods and become as strong as him. Sumika is one of ten S-rank human magicians and the leader of the 101st trainee platoon. She's also a Heroic Spirit User, a magician who establishes a contract with the soul of a famous hero to borrow their power. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C physically, at least 8-B with weaker magic, at least 6-B with her strongest spells and Grim Bullets | At least 6-B Name: Sumika Hoshikawa, Grim Bullet Origin: Ultimate Antihero Gender: Female Age: 17 Classification: Human, Gunner-style Magician, Heroic Spirit User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Energy Manipulation, Magic Barriers, Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, BFR, Durability Negation, Explosion Manipulation, Healing, Statistics Amplification, Flight, Expert Handgun User, Contracted to the soul of a Heroic Spirit, Precognition, Minor Causality Manipulation, can summon a portion of the power of an Evil God in the shape of a bullet | Summoning, Regeneration (High-Low, could regenerate her hands), Teleportation Attack Potency: Street level physically, at least City Block level with weaker magic (Should be much stronger than Lily Hoegarden, could fight a Baphomet, who can stomp dozens of regular magicians, on her own), at least Country level with strongest spells and Grim Bullets (Destroyed most of Raphael's body with Ancient Zero, used a Grim Bullet to stop an attack said to possibly be capable of vaporizing a country) | At least Country level (Could fight Gabriel) Speed: Subsonic (Can fly and fight at subsonic speeds), likely Supersonic reactions (Much stronger than Anna Dronin, can fight Demon King-class enemies) | At least Supersonic (Could fight with Gabriel, who had previously blitzed her) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human | Superhuman Striking Strength: Street Class | Country Class Durability: Street level normally, at least City Block level with magic (Can block attacks from Lily and Baphomets) | At least Country level Stamina: High, can keep up with Demon King-class enemies Range: At least hundreds of meters, likely higher Standard Equipment: Air Raid, two revolvers. For a time she carried Sunday Baron, and she had access to multiple Hi Hi’iro no Kane bullets during the battle against the angels. She would later make a contract with Vel. Intelligence: Genius, became an S-rank magician at a young age, surpassing in power even other S-rank magicians. Has studied the Evil Gods and copied numerous grimoires for her Grim Bullet spell. Said to have mastered at least 500 sorceries. Came up with the tactics that the human and fairy alliance used to defeat the army of angels, and she quickly figured out a way to defeat Raphael and his Last Fantasia spell. Managed to copy Homura's Teleport spell that she only saw once to avoid a lethal attack Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses, Grim Bullet requires a long chant and can be interrupted as she manufactures the bullet | Cannot freely use Teleport, as it taxes her mind a lot Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Sorceries:' As an S-rank magician Sumika is an expert at using sorceries. She's stated to have mastered at least 500 sorceries. **'Photon Bullet' (Magical Light Bullet): 1st Grade non-elemental sorcery. A small energy bullet created by magic, the most basic of sorceries. The speed of these bullets is usually below regular bullets, but they compensate by allowing the magician to control them mid-flight to chase and intercept enemies. **'Barriers:' Like other magicians, Sumika is capable of deploying magic barriers to protect herself. ***'Protection' (Barrier Expand): 1st grade, non-elemental sorcery. A basic personal magic barrier intended to be used against physical attacks. **'Flashbang' (Flash): 1st grade, non-elemental sorcery. This sorcery creates a bright flash of light to temporarily blind the enemy. **'Aero Step' (Wind Walk): 2nd grade, wind element sorcery. Creates an air current under the caster's legs, allowing them to move at high speed. **'Evil Tempest' (Black Dragon’s Sword Wing Storm): 5th grade, wind element sorcery. Summons a spiral vacuum storm to carve apart the enemy. **'Ancient Zero' (Flame of Origin): 5th grade, fire element sorcery. This sorcery creates a bright fireball much like a miniature sun to burn the enemy. This sorcery can be attached to projectiles such as bullets or even compressed into the caster's fist for a melee attack. **'Unknown Ice Sorcery:' Sumika can use ice sorcery to freeze a path and slide over it. **'Unknown Spatial Sorcery:' An unnamed sorcery used by Sumika that twists space so that the enemy cannot approach the caster, no matter how much they run. **'Space-time Bend:' 3rd grade, dimension element sorcery. This sorcery twists space in front of the caster so that any incoming objects can't move straight, thus directing them away from the caster. **'Explosion Sorcery:' Unnamed sorcery that creates an explosion. **'Healing:' Sumika knows healing magic. **'Acceleration Magic:' Sumika knows magic that boosts her speed. **'Flesh Hardening:' A sorcery used to strengthen the user's body against physical attacks.h **'Alchemy:' Sumika knows how to use magic to create bullets for her revolvers. **'Healing:' Though not skilled at using it, Sumika is capable of using basic healing sorceries to speed up the healing of a wound by accelerating the target's cell division. **'Material Transference:' A sorcery that automatically reloads Sumika's revolvers. **'Reverse Spell' (Supplementary Chant Channel): Performing chanting while also speaking normally by mixing magical musical scales inside casual words, a magician’s super high-class technique that allows Sumika to hide the chant of a sorcery inside common words directed at her enemy. **'Dual Spell' (Overlapping Aria): A super advanced skill that less than five magicians can use, allowing the user to recite two chants at once. *'Air Raid:' Special equipment given to magicians. Taking the form of four fairy-like wings on their back, it allows magicians to fly. *'Heroic Spirit Contract:' As a Heroic Spirit User, Sumika has used necromancy to establish a contract with the soul of a powerful hero, thus borrowing some of their power in the form of one or multiple Hero Skills. Sumika has a contract with the <''Gun Saint''> Billy the Kid. **'Quickdraw:' Sumika's first Hero Skill, the representative quickdraw of Billy the Kid. This skill allows instantaneous firing of three bullets by pulling the trigger once. Additionally, the bullets are wrapped in a curse of absolute hit that manipulates cause and effect, making it so shooting = hit. These bullets can be shot down by another attack that manipulates causality, though they can similarly be used to counter that kind of attack. **'Back Sniper' (Instinct Evasion): Sumika's second Hero Skill, associated with Billy the Kid’s legend that said that he shot to death enemies behind him without even turning back. The skill's effect is invalidation of blind spot. The contractor becomes able to detect all dangers that come from blind spots with 100% accuracy using instinct. The skill foresights cause and effect, so it will even warn Sumika of attacks like Lily's Gae Bolg that manipulate causality and allow her to deploy a barrier to block them. While usually 100% accurate, Sumika might be slow to react to the warning if she has just gone through a tough fight and her senses are dulled. *'Grim Bullet' (Demon Book Assassin Bullet): The special technique developed by Sumika because of her idolization of Homura that gave her her S-rank nickname. In order to use it, Sumika first needs to summon a binder containing several hundred paper pages that hold copies of grimoires. By selecting the pages related to a specific grimoire and Evil God, Sumika can then perform a chant and summon a portion of the Evil God's power in the shape of a bullet. **'Celaeno Fragments:' Sumika summons a portion of Ithaqua's power, creating a silver bullet. Upon being fired it creates a freezing storm that takes the shape of a silver eagle that freezes everything around it as it scatters diamond dust. **'Letters of Nestar:' Sumika summons a portion of Cthugha's power, creating a golden bullet. Upon being fired it creates a giant lion made of bright red flames that distorts the surrounding space and air with its enormous heat. **'Y'golonac:' Though she was interrupted before she managed to finish the spell, Sumika has mentioned that she can summon a portion of Y'golonac's power to stop an enemy from fighting without causing physical wounds, though leaving them unable to move for two weeks. **'The Last Revelation of Gla'aki・9th Volume:' Sumika summons a portion of Daoloth's power, creating a grey bullet. The body of an enemy hit by this bullet will start to twist as they're sucked into the hole in space caused by the bullet. Daoloth is a deity that tears the boundaries between dimensions. In front of this god, all the boundaries of space-time don’t have any meaning, the things touched by Daoloth will wholly go to the abyss that is nowhere in this universe, blown away to the outside of the phenomenon’s boundary line. At a place where there is no light, no distance, no space, no time, nothing; only life frozen eternally. *'Sunday Baron:' A voodoo doll that Sumika received as a gift from John Doe, an avatar of Nyarlathotep. The voodoo doll automatically takes the owner's place in case of death, essentially allowing them to cheat death once. *'Hi Hi’iro no Kane Bullets:' Bullets made from a legendary sacred metal used in rituals that were handed over to Sumika by the emperor before the battle with the angels. These bullets can pierce an Archangel's Holy Ground, allowing Sumika's spells to affect them. *'Half God Transformation:' The state reached by Sumika when fusing with Vel. In this form, Sumika's hair turns silver and her eyes become black with golden pupils. Not only does Sumika become much stronger in this form, Vel can help her by casting her own spells from inside her. **'Regeneration:' With help of Vel Sumika managed to grow back her hands, which had been sliced off by Gabriel. **'Summoning:' Sumika showed the ability to summon multiple Shoggoth. **'Teleport' (Imaginary Number Transfer): 5th grade, dimension and time element composite sorcery. By using this spell Sumika disassembles her own existence into imaginary units and reconstructs it at the designated coordinates using quantum teleportation. However, this spell requires very intensive calculations, so Sumika cannot use it freely, as even using it once greatly taxed her mind. Key: Base | Half God Transformation Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Ultimate Antihero Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Light Users Category:Space Users Category:Flight Users Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Dual Wielders Category:Causality Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Alchemists Category:Healers Category:Summoners Category:BFR Users Category:Leaders Category:Geniuses Category:Teenagers Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6